familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wood-Ridge, New Jersey
Not to be confused with Woodbridge Township, New Jersey or Ridgewood, New Jersey. }} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Bergen |government_footnotes = |government_type = Borough |governing_body = Borough Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Paul Sarlo (D, term ends December 31, 2019)2019 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed August 1, 2019. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Christopher W. EilertBorough Administration, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed October 11, 2019. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Gina AffusoBorough Clerk, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed October 11, 2019. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = December 6, 1894 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015.GCT-PH1: Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- Place and (in selected states) County Subdivision from 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 12, 2012. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 2.842 |area_land_km2 = 2.841 |area_water_km2 = <0.001 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.097 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.097 |area_water_sq_mi = <0.001 |area_water_percent = 0.01 |area_rank = 492nd of 566 in state 63rd of 70 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Wood-Ridge borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 4, 2013.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Wood-Ridge borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed March 4, 2013. |population_total = 7626 |population_rank = 301st of 566 in state 50th of 70 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 4, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 2684.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 6951.6 |population_density_rank = 63rd of 566 in state 19th of 70 in county |population_est = 9159 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5:00 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = −4:00 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 167 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 07075Look Up a ZIP Code for Wood-Ridge, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed June 11, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 1, 2013. |area_code = 201Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Wood-Ridge, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 1, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400382570American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.Geographic codes for New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed September 1, 2019. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885451US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Wood-Ridge is a borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 7,626, reflecting a decline of 18 (-0.2%) from the 7,644 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 138 (+1.8%) from the 7,506 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed June 12, 2012. Wood-Ridge was incorporated as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on December 6, 1894, from portions of Bergen Township, based on the results of a referendum held the previous day.Snyder, John P. [https://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 89. Accessed June 12, 2012. The borough was formed during the "Boroughitis" phenomenon then sweeping through Bergen County, in which 26 boroughs were formed in the county in 1894 alone.Harvey, Cornelius Burnham. [https://books.google.com/books?id=EdoMAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA11 Genealogical History of Hudson and Bergen Counties, New Jersey], p. 11, New Jersey Genealogical Publishing Company, 1900. Accessed September 1, 2013. "For a period of sixteen years following the passage of this act few boroughs were organized in the State, only three of them being in Bergen County.... As it was twenty-six boroughs were created in the county from January 23, 1894, to December 18, of the same year." Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.097 square miles (2.842 km2), including 1.097 square miles (2.841 km2) of land and <0.001 square miles (<0.001 km2) of water (0.01%). The borough is bordered by the Bergen County municipalities of Lodi and Hasbrouck Heights to the north, Wallington to the west, Carlstadt to the south, and Moonachie to the east, along with South Hackensack.Areas touching Wood-Ridge, MapIt. Accessed January 10, 2015. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $90,411 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,617) and the median family income was $95,972 (+/- $7,148). Males had a median income of $64,658 (+/- $7,287) versus $46,402 (+/- $6,549) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $35,360 (+/- $2,759). About 3.9% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.8% of those under age 18 and 9.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Wood-Ridge borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 12, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 20 households in 2010, an increase from the 10 counted in 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 3, 2013. Accessed November 2, 2014. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 7,644 people, 3,024 households, and 2,137 families residing in the borough. The population density was 6,958.5 people per square mile (2,683.1/km2). There were 3,087 housing units at an average density of 2,810.2 per square mile (1,083.5/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 91.01% White, 0.84% African American, 0.08% Native American, 5.02% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.77% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.27% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Wood-Ridge borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 4, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Wood-Ridge borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 4, 2013. There were 3,024 households out of which 29.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.9% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.3% were non-families. 25.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.07. In the borough the population was spread out with 21.2% under the age of 18, 5.3% from 18 to 24, 31.9% from 25 to 44, 24.6% from 45 to 64, and 17.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.2 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $60,949, and the median income for a family was $72,500. Males had a median income of $48,309 versus $40,025 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $29,865. About 0.8% of families and 1.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.6% of those under age 18 and 2.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Wood-Ridge is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 169. The Borough form of government used by Wood-Ridge, the most common system used in the state, is a "weak mayor / strong council" government in which council members act as the legislative body with the mayor presiding at meetings and voting only in the event of a tie. The mayor can veto ordinances subject to an override by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The mayor makes committee and liaison assignments for council members, and most appointments are made by the mayor with the advice and consent of the council.Cerra, Michael F. "Forms of Government: Everything You've Always Wanted to Know, But Were Afraid to Ask", New Jersey State League of Municipalities. Accessed November 30, 2014."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 6. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. , the Mayor of Wood-Ridge is Democrat Paul Sarlo, whose term of office ends December 31, 2019; Sarlo also represents the district in the New Jersey Senate.Mayor Paul A. Sarlo, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed October 11, 2019. Members of the Borough Council are Council President Catherine Cassidy (D, 2019), Ezio I. Altamura (D, 2021), Dominick Azzolini (D, 2020), Joseph DiMarco (D, 2019), Edward Marino (D, 2021) and Philip D. Romero (D, 2020).Mayor and Council, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed October 11, 2019.2019 Municipal Data Sheet, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed October 11, 2019.[https://www.co.bergen.nj.us/images/Bergen_County_Directory/2019/5/9/2018-Directory.pdf#page=68 2018 County and Municipal Directory], Bergen County, New Jersey. Accessed September 26, 2019.Bergen County November 6, 2018 General Election Statement of Vote, Bergen County, New Jersey Clerk, updated February 11, 2019. Accessed September 26, 2019.Bergen County November 7, 2017 General Election Statement of Vote, Bergen County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 15, 2017. Accessed March 18, 2018.Bergen County Statement of Vote November 8, 2016, General Election, Bergen County, New Jersey, updated November 18, 2016. Accessed July 3, 2018.Bergen County Statement of Vote November 3, 2015 General Election, Bergen County, New Jersey Clerk, updated December 2, 2015. Accessed March 21, 2016. In September 2012, the Borough Council selected Phil Romero from a list of three candidates offered by the Democratic Municipal Committee to fill the vacant seat of Cosimo "Tom" Gonnella, who had resigned from office to accept a position with Passaic Valley Sewerage Commission after serving 16 years in office, making him the longest-serving councilmember in borough history.Clark, Susan Joy. "Councilman steps down in Wood-Ridge, replacement sworn in", Community News (Lodi edition), September 21, 2012. Accessed December 23, 2013. "Democratic Councilman Cosimo "Tom" Gonnella has resigned from the Wood-Ridge Council with two years remaining on his term. He was the longest serving councilman in Wood-Ridge history, serving for 16 years. Gonnella has been a resident of Wood-Ridge for 42 years.... Gonnella will be replaced by Philip Romero who took the oath of office as a Wood-Ridge Councilman on Sept. 18 to fill the two-year term." Federal, state and county representation Wood-Ridge is located in the 9th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 36th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=67 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 4,764 registered voters in Wood-Ridge, of which 1,405 (29.5% vs. 31.7% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 844 (17.7% vs. 21.1%) were registered as Republicans and 2,513 (52.7% vs. 47.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 2 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Bergen, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 23, 2013. Among the borough's 2010 Census population, 62.5% (vs. 57.1% in Bergen County) were registered to vote, including 79.6% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 73.7% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 23, 2013. In the 2016 presidential election, Republican Donald Trump received 2,308 votes (50.3% vs. 41.1% countywide), ahead of Democrat Hillary Clinton with 2,120 votes (46.2% vs. 54.2%) and other candidates with 156 votes (3.4% vs. 4.6%), among the 4,632 ballots cast by the borough's 5,952 registered voters, for a turnout of 77.8% (vs. 72.5% in Bergen County).Presidential November 8, 2016 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, November 18, 2016. Accessed June 6, 2018.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 8, 2016 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 21, 2016. Accessed June 6, 2018. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 2,028 votes (52.5% vs. 54.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 1,777 votes (46.0% vs. 43.5%) and other candidates with 33 votes (0.9% vs. 0.9%), among the 3,866 ballots cast by the borough's 5,085 registered voters, for a turnout of 76.0% (vs. 70.4% in Bergen County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 23, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 23, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 2,073 votes (51.2% vs. 44.5% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 1,910 votes (47.2% vs. 53.9%) and other candidates with 32 votes (0.8% vs. 0.8%), among the 4,046 ballots cast by the borough's 5,038 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.3% (vs. 76.8% in Bergen County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 23, 2013.2008 General Election Results for Wood-Ridge, The Record (Bergen County). Accessed June 12, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 2,073 votes (52.7% vs. 47.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 1,814 votes (46.1% vs. 51.7%) and other candidates with 28 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 3,932 ballots cast by the borough's 4,926 registered voters, for a turnout of 79.8% (vs. 76.9% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 23, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 57.3% of the vote (1,533 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 41.7% (1,115 votes), and other candidates with 1.1% (29 votes), among the 2,777 ballots cast by the borough's 5,098 registered voters (100 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 54.5%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,146 votes (51.6% vs. 45.8% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 955 votes (43.0% vs. 48.0%), Independent Chris Daggett with 93 votes (4.2% vs. 4.7%) and other candidates with 3 votes (0.1% vs. 0.5%), among the 2,221 ballots cast by the borough's 4,263 registered voters, yielding a 52.1% turnout (vs. 50.0% in the county).2009 Governor: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 23, 2013. Education Students in public school for pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade attend the schools of the Wood-Ridge School District. As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its four schools had an enrollment of 1,192 students and 100.1 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.9:1.District information for Wood-Ridge School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Wood-Ridge School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016.) are Catherine E. Doyle Elementary SchoolCatherine E. Doyle Elementary School, Wood-Ridge Public School District. Accessed November 24, 2017. with 359 students in Pre-K through 3rd grade, Wood-Ridge Intermediate SchoolWood-Ridge Intermediate School, Wood-Ridge Public School District. Accessed November 24, 2017. with 267 students in grades 4–6 and Wood-Ridge High SchoolWood-Ridge Junior-Senior High School, Wood-Ridge Public School District. Accessed November 24, 2017. with 373 students in grades 7–12.New Jersey School Directory for the Wood-Ridge Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed November 2, 2014. With the opening of Wood-Ridge Intermediate School in September 2013 for grades 4-6, Doyle Elementary School was realigned to serve students through third grade, while the students in grades 7 and 8 who had attended Gretta R. Ostrovsky Middle School began attending Wood-Ridge Junior / Senior High School.Clark, Susan Joy. "Wood-Ridge Intermediate School opens its doors", Community News (Lodi edition), September 10, 2013. Accessed June 24, 2015. "Students at the new Wood-Ridge Intermediate School have been greeted this year by a building that's been refurbished from the inside out.... For 18 years, kindergarteners through fifth-graders attended Catherine E. Doyle Elementary School, sixth-, seventh- and eighth-graders went to Greta Ostrovsky Middle School with ninth through 12th graders at Wood-Ridge High School.The Wood-Ridge Intermediate School now has fourth-, fifth- and sixth-graders, and houses approximately 280 students." For ninth through twelfth grades, students from Moonachie attend Wood-Ridge High School, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Moonachie School District.Moonachie School District 2016 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed November 24, 2017. "Moonachie is a one school district near the Meadowlands.... We service students from grades Pre-k to 8. We send our high school students to Woodridge High School."Gavin, John A. "Council tells district to lower student estimates", The Record (Bergen County), May 18, 2010, backed up by the Internet Archive as of November 2, 2014. Accessed November 24, 2017. "The Borough Council wants the one-school district to lower estimates of how many students will attend Wood-Ridge High School, its receiving school, and predictions about how many students will be placed in special education programs outside the district." Public school students from the borough, and all of Bergen County, are eligible to attend the secondary education programs offered by the Bergen County Technical Schools, which include the Bergen County Academies in Hackensack, and the Bergen Tech campus in Teterboro or Paramus. The district offers programs on a shared-time or full-time basis, with admission based on a selective application process and tuition covered by the student's home school district.About Us, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 23, 2013.Admissions, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 29, 2016. Our Lady of Assumption School, a Catholic school that served students in Kindergarten through 8th grade, was closed as of June 2010 by the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark in the face of enrollment that had declined to 134 students in the school's final year.Griffiths, Erin Patricia. "Council wants to buy Assumption School building", Community News, July 15, 2010. Accessed June 12, 2012."The Archdiocese of Newark closed Our Lady of the Assumption School, located at 151 First St. in Wood-Ridge, on June 30 due to low enrollment." However, The Borough of Wood-Ridge recently purchased the Assumption School building and it is now up and running as Wood-Ridge's Intermediate School for grades 4-6." Emergency services Police The Wood-Ridge Police Department (WRPD) provides emergency and protective services to the borough of Wood-Ridge, augmented in times of emergency by the Police Auxiliary. The WRPD consists of 24 officers, led by Chief John Korin .Police Department, Borough of Wood-Ridge. Accessed June 12, 2012. Fire The Wood-Ridge Fire Department (WRFD) is an all-volunteer fire department. The WRFD was organized in 1897 and consists of one Chief and two assistant chiefs. The department is staffed by 40 fully trained firefighters. The WRFD also provides emergency medical service to the borough. The WRFD utilizes three fire engines, a ladder truck, a heavy rescue vehicle and two ambulances.About Us, Wood-Ridge Fire Department. Accessed January 9, 2009. Transportation Roads and highways , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Bergen County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Bergen County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed December 23, 2013. Route 17 passes through Wood-Ridge.NJ Route 17 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, updated May 2017. Accessed October 11, 2019. Public transportation station, facing southbound from the lone platform]] Wood-Ridge is served by NJ Transit at the Wood-Ridge train station, located at Park Place East near the intersection with Route 17.Wood-Ridge station, NJ Transit. Accessed December 23, 2013. The Pascack Valley Line offers service throughout the day in both directions, with service available seven days a week, operating north-south to Hoboken Terminal with connections via the Secaucus Junction transfer station to New Jersey Transit one-stop service to New York Penn Station and to other NJ Transit rail service. Connections are available at the Hoboken Terminal to other New Jersey Transit rail lines, the PATH train at the Hoboken PATH station, New York Waterways ferry service to the World Financial Center and other destinations and Hudson-Bergen Light Rail service.Pascack Valley Line, NJ Transit. Accessed December 23, 2013. The Wesmont station provides train service on the Bergen County Line.Wesmont station, NJ Transit. Accessed September 14, 2016. The station was approved in 2008 to be constructed in Wood-Ridge."Wood-Ridge to Gain New Train Station on Bergen County Line", NJ Transit, June 11, 2008. Accessed June 12, 2012. The station serves a new residential development"Wesmont Train Station breaks ground in Wood-Ridge", Community News, March 12, 2014. Accessed October 29, 2015."NJ Transit moves ahead on Hudson tunnel environmental work", The Record (Bergen County), October 14, 2015. Accessed October 29, 2015. and was opened to the public in May 2016, after years of delays.Moss, Linda; and Norman, Jim. "After 5 years of missed deadlines, Wesmont train station in Wood-Ridge opens", The Record (Bergen County), May 15, 2016. Accessed September 14, 2016. Wood-Ridge is also served by several NJ Transit bus routes. The 76 bus runs from Hackensack along Terrace Avenue through Wood-Ridge to Newark Penn Station. The 144, 145, 148, 163 and 164 buses run from various New Jersey terminals such as Midland Park and Hackensack along Valley Boulevard through Wood-Ridge to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.Routes by County: Bergen County, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of October 23, 2010. Accessed June 12, 2012.Bergen County System Map, NJ Transit. Accessed September 14, 2016. Notable people .]] People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Wood-Ridge include: * Emanuel Ayvas (born 1983), musician best known as the lead vocalist and guitarist of symphonic rock band Emanuel and the Fear.Garcia, Alfa. "Wood-Ridge native Emanuel Ayvas goes big with unique sound", The Record (Bergen County), March 6, 2010, backed up by the Internet Archive as of March 8, 2010. Accessed November 24, 2017. "It was lucky, then, that frontman Emanuel Ayvas had the foresight to try a different approach; one that borrowed from the classical world.... So the Wood-Ridge native moved back home, wrote songs and diligently scored them for strings, brass, woodwind and percussion, his sound drawing from far-reaching influences like pianists Chopin and Rachmaninoff, guitar-heavy rockers Springsteen and Hendrix, and the more abstract Sufjan Stevens and Tom Waits." * Alex Boniello, actor best known for his portrayal of the Voice of Moritz in the 2015 Broadway revival of Spring Awakening.Feldberg, Robert. "Bergen County native shares role with deaf partner in Broadway's 'Spring Awakening'", The Record (Bergen County), September 20, 2015. Accessed October 18, 2015. "Theater is a collaborative art, but rarely do actors form a partnership as unusual as the one created by Alex Boniello, who was raised in Wood-Ridge, and Daniel N. Durant.... Boniello, who got the acting bug at Wood-Ridge High School before going on to study drama at Wagner College, joined the cast after the production had gotten under way in its Los Angeles debut, so, he said, he had to quickly play catch-up." * David Brock (born 1962), Neo-Liberal political operative, author and commentator who founded the media watchdog group Media Matters for America.Lei, Richard. "The Reliable Source", The Washington Post, August 1, 2004. Accessed November 25, 2017. "David Brock... Born: July 23, 1962, in Hackensack, N.J.; grew up on Windsor Street and Sussex Road in Wood-Ridge, N.J."Brock, David. "Blinded by the Right: The Conscience of an Ex-Conservative", p. 11. Random House, 2003. . Accessed November 25, 2017. "For instance, I remember walking to my Catholic elementary school, Our Lady of the Assumption, in Wood-Ridge, New Jersey, a suburb just outside New York City, each morning with a neighbor, Lynn, who lived up the street a few houses away." * Guy W. Calissi (c. 1909-1980), New Jersey Superior Court judge who served as mayor of Wood-Ridge from 1947 to 1954.Kihss, Peter. "Guy W. Calissi, 71, Retired Judge And a Jersey Prosecutor, Is Dead; College Scholarship Yielded Byrne Made 1970 Appointment", The New York Times, December 9, 1980. Accessed October 19, 2009. *Dennis Diken (born 1957), co-founder and drummer for the rock band The Smithereens.LaGorce, Tammy. "Never Too Late; The Smithereens drummer Dennis Diken starts anew with a semi-solo album.", New Jersey Monthly, October 13, 2009. Accessed October 11, 2019. "Diken remains very much a member of the Smithereens, but for Late Music the 52-year-old Wood-Ridge resident partnered with another Jersey guy, Hackensack-based Pete DiBella." * John Delaney (born 1963), U.S. Representative from Maryland's 6th congressional district from 2013 to 2019."Delaney, John, (1963 - )", Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 9, 2017. "Delaney, John, a Representative from Maryland; born in Wood-Ridge, Bergen County, N.J., April 16, 1963" * Bob DeMarco (born 1938), football center who played 15 seasons in the National Football League for four teams.Mills, Ed. "Where are they now? Former NFL star Bob DeMarco of Wood-Ridge", The Record (Bergen County), January 28, 2014. Accessed January 25, 2017. "Growing up in Wood-Ridge, DeMarco was a two-way lineman at St. Mary and played as a sophomore on the Gaels' unbeaten nine-win team in 1953." * Frankie Muniz (born 1985), actor and professional racer, spent most of his childhood to early teen years growing up on North Avenue and being a student within the Wood-Ridge School District.Rohan, Virginia. [https://web.archive.org/web/20121022155851/http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P1-25349224.html "Malcolm Star Stays Grounded"], The Record (Bergen County), March 6, 2000. Accessed May 7, 2008. "On the phone from Los Angeles, at 7:30 a.m. his time, the 14-year-old actor from Wood-Ridge seems just as friendly and chipper as he did before his Fox comedy "Malcolm in the Middle" debuted -- and became an instant hit." * Paul Sarlo (born 1968), State Senator and Mayor of Wood-Ridge. * Bob Sullivan (born 1968), financial journalist and author.MacDonald "Spotlight: Bob Sullivan", Bankrate, April 21, 2008. Accessed December 23, 2013. "Name: Bob Sullivan; Hometown: Wood-Ridge, N.J."Sullivan, Bob. "Universal minimum wage hike support is no surprise; Americans know they’re underpaid", BobSullivan.net, November 7, 2014. Accessed November 25, 2017. "In my hometown of Wood-Ridge, N.J., just outside New York City, a single mom with two kids needs to make $27.76 /hour — or $50,000 a year — just to survive." Wood-Ridge high.jpg|Wood-Ridge High School, February 2009 References Sources * Municipal Incorporations of the State of New Jersey (according to Counties) prepared by the Division of Local Government, Department of the Treasury (New Jersey); December 1, 1958. * Clayton, W. Woodford; and Nelson, William. [https://archive.org/details/historyofbergen00clay History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey, with Biographical Sketches of Many of its Pioneers and Prominent Men.], Philadelphia: Everts and Peck, 1882. * Harvey, Cornelius Burnham (ed.), [https://archive.org/details/genealogicalhist00harv Genealogical History of Hudson and Bergen Counties, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Genealogical Publishing Co., 1900. * Sloan, Patricia Helbig; Cassidy, Catherine. [https://books.google.com/books?id=DpS6-BhgfR0C Wood-Ridge: Images of America], Arcadia Publishing, 2004. * Van Valen, James M. [https://archive.org/details/historybergenco00valegoog History of Bergen County, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Publishing and Engraving Co., 1900. * Westervelt, Frances A. (Frances Augusta), 1858-1942, [https://books.google.com/books?id=As8wAQAAMAAJ History of Bergen County, New Jersey, 1630-1923], Lewis Historical Publishing Company, 1923. External links * * Category:Wood-Ridge, New Jersey Category:1894 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Populated places established in 1894